¿Juegas con magia?
by Sakuya-onee-sama
Summary: ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar de las brujas? Ya sabes, personas con magia ¿Crees en ellas? Todos dicen que son solo mitos ¿Que piensas de ellas? Yo podría ser una bruja, tus amigas, tus conocidas, etc. O mas importante ¿Te enamorarías de una? (Se necesitan Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Juegas con magia?**

 _¿Alguna vez oíste sobre las brujas? Ya sabes personas que podían usar magia ¿Crees en ellas? Dicen que solo eran un mito, que la gente acusaba a mujeres sin razón aparente o que todas enloquecían y se creían brujas ¿No te gustaría conocerlas? La magia es algo fantástico ¿Te imaginas? Dicen que algunas era buenas o malas, que era sirvientes del infierno que entregaron sus almas o que eran personas dotadas con el don ¿Confiarías en una? Podrían parecer seres humano con vidas cotidianas, entornos cotidianos y rodeadas de personas normales ¿Lo pensaste? Yo podría ser una, o ella, o ellas, podrían ser tus amigas, tus maestras, tus conocidas, o algo más… dime_

 _¿Te enamorarías de una?_

Jajajajaja no pude evitar querer comenzar con otro fic, supongo que me tardare mas en actualizarlos jjajajaja. Como sea espero que lo disfruten y que dejen sus fichas:

 **-Nombre:**

 **-Edad: (varia a los cientos de años)**

 **-Personalidad:**

 **-Apariencia:**

 **-Nivel: (Puede ser aprendiz, promedio o experta, si es aprendiz pongan un maestro)**

 **-Gustos y disgustos:**

 **-Chico: (Lysandro, Castiel, Armin, Alexy, Dake, Nathaniel, Viktor u otros extras están disponible) (traten de poner 2 o mas)**

 **-Extra: (puede tener mascota)**


	2. Ganadoras

Ganadoras

Trate de poner a todas, con este fic me tardare y será mas largo ya que hay muchas personas jajajaja creo que tendrá unos 20 capítulos, pero buenoooo, eso no importa ahora

 **-TheAwesomePotatoZempie – Dake**

 **-AkiraBlack-Dragneel – Armin**

 **-ananeko123 – Castiel**

 **-Ojo de aguila – Lysandro**

 **-Akia Nubl – Viktor**

 **-Hikari thaisho x3 – Kentin**

 **.carri – Nathaniel**

 **-SakuHoshi – Jade**

 **-Mey-chan Sakura - Alexy**


	3. nuevas

Capitulo 1

 _La peste negra fue llevada principalmente por las ratas en el continente americano. Ellas entraban a las casas e infectaban a las personas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la peste negra no hubiera sido tan grave de no ser por el reducido número de gato, los gatos negros eran sacrificados por ser considerados ayudantes del infierno y de las brujas, al igual que ellas, los gatos negros eran crucificados en la hoguera y…_

-Pobrecitos- La tímida voz de Violeta interrumpió al señor Farres

-Era una estupidez- Amber también chillo- Todos saben que las brujas no existen- Esta vez todo el curso estuvo de acuerdo con Amber

-Cálmense chicos –el señor Farres dijo con voz dócil- En esa época tal vez si habían personas que creían en las brujas

-Solo porque eran estúpidos, los conjuros y hechizos son falsos- Castiel desinteresado soltó

-Tiene razón señor Farres- Melody opino- Este tema no es algo inútil

-Si, pero-

-Es cierto, todos saben que la magia no existe- Esta vez fue Nathaniel

-Aun así seria genial que existieran los magos, hechiceros, brujas, trolls y…

-Cálmate Armin- Alexy interrumpió a su gemelo- Has jugado demasiado League of Legends

-Chicos nec-

Ringggggggggg

Cada uno salió de su asiento para dirigirse al patio apresurados

Castiel se dirigía a ese banco especial apartado de todo el bullicio e idiotas del instituto, un lugar especial el cual Amber ni Nathaniel conocían

Paro en eso unos metros atrás del SU banco. Había una literalmente echada en el, y no parecía tener intenciones de pararse

-Oye tu- La chica ni se paro, abrió los ojos y se le quedo viendo, tenia el cabello rojo lacio como el, ojos azules y un pequeño tatuaje en su mejilla- Es mi lugar, largo- Tan tierno como siempre

La chica lo miro- El gusto es mío- su voz fue sarcástica- me gustaría escuchar tu bienvenida y todo, pero… yo llegue primero

-¿Eres nueva?- Ahora que lo pensaba jamás la había visto-

-Si soy Ana, la que llego primero- Le sonrió

-Pues así no vale- por alguna razón le siguió el juego, le sonrió- Tu no fuiste a clases

-Tampoco vale si te dije mi nombre, pero tu no el tuyo

-Soy Castiel, tabla de planchar- Creo que encontró un nuevo sobrenombre para todo el año

-¡¿Cómo?!- Esta vez la chica se puso de pie y le miro- Que irrespetuoso eres, Cabello de menstruación- alguien también lo encontró

-¡¿Cómo dice eso?!- La chica tenia agallas- tenemos el mismo color de cabello- contraataco

-Si, pero a tu diferencia- Se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse- A mi no me hace falta un retoque- Sonrió y se marcho rápidamente

Castiel se quedo mirando por donde se fue, sonrió, sea quien sea esa chica era muy interesante

-Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal- Una chica de cabello castaño con reflejos cobre con ojos café con contornos oscuros se presento ante Nathaniel

-Si, soy yo- Nathaniel sonrió- Un gusto soy Nathaniel

-Yo soy Airyn Gautier- ella también le sonrió – soy nueva y necesito mi formulario de inscripción

-Claro, espera- Nathaniel busco unos papeles en su escritorio- Solo necesitas firmar esto- le paso el papel

-Gracias, es una lata todo esto del papeleo- Le dijo

-Si, pero aun así se debe cumplir con todo le necesario- Nathaniel medio sermoneo a la chica

-Jajajajaja, no sales muy seguido de aquí ¿cierto?- Bromeo

-No, ya sabes esto es muy importante para mi- Nathaniel por alguna razón se sintió avergonzado

-Jajajaja no te preocupes un día podrás ser libre- Bromeo alegre

Nathaniel también sonrió, la chica era alegre y bastante risueña- Si, tienes razón

-Ok, nos vemos después- se despidió y desapareció por la puerta

Lysandro buscaba atento con la mirada su pequeña libreta, debería ser mas atento y justo que tenia una buena letra para la melodía que compuso el otro día

Camino por el patio mirando alrededor… Aja, su libreta estaba tirada en medio del patio

¿Cómo llego allí?

Oh bueno, no importaba

Una chica de cabello rubio con mechas roja iba pasando cerca cargando un montón de libros, ella iba a…

-Cuidado- Trato de alertarla, pero la chica había pisado la libreta y todos los libros que tenia volaron por el piso

-Auchhhhh- La chica se lamento al caer al piso- Oh no, no, no, no, no- Empezó a susurrar mientras trataba de recoger los libros

-Lo siento tanto- Lysandro se acerco y ella le miro confundida- Tropezaste con mi libreta- Señalo el objeto en el piso- Fue mi culpa, siempre la pierdo- le explico

-Ummm- la chica murmuro, ahora que la veía bien tenia los ojos negros y una rara cicatriz en la mejilla- No importa- dijo finalmente casi en susurro

-En serio lo lamento, déjame ayudarte- se agacho a recoger libros igual

-Gracias- esta vez su voz fue un poco mas alta

Lysandro le paso el ultimo libro y guardo su libreta

-Espero poder verte otra vez- Lysandro se despidió educado-Soy Lysandro

-Rous-la chica sonrió levemente y con un ademan se despidió

Alexy miro a las telas desparramadas por todo el piso y el estropajo en la maquina de coser, sabia que no debía usar la maquina mas vieja que la directora

La puerta se abrió y Alexy se aterro un segundo de que la directora entrara, por suerte solo era una chica

Ella miro el desparramo por toda la sala y las cosas tiradas, mientras Alexy la miro mejor, era extremadamente bajita, de cabello castaño casi rubio con mechas doradas, unos ojos aqua marina y utilizaba ropa deportiva bastante holgada

-¿Esta es la sala de ciencias?- Su voz algo fría apenas audible

-No- No recordaba a verla visto ante- ¿Eres nueva?- le sonrió

-Si- otra vez su voz fue fría- ¿P-puedes ayudarme?- esta vez un leve sonrojo se vio en su piel extremadamente blanca

-Claro, solo subes las escaleras y la primera puerta es el aula de ciencias- le indico

-Gracias- una leve sonrisa se hiso presente y se dio vuelta rápidamente

-Oye espera- La chica se volteo desde la puerta a mirarlo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-O-oh si- Vacilo un momento- Soy Aqua

-Yo soy Alexy, espero volver a verte- la inspecciono de arriba a bajo- Y poder diseñarte algo de ropa

Ella solo le miro algo sorprendida y con las mejillas rosas- No- Dijo rápidamente para desaparecer por la puerta

Alexy se quedo sonriendo un rato, tal vez después la vea, parecía muy…

Adorable

Dake paseaba por los pasillos del instituto al cual hace 2 meses recién se había cambiado, había muchas chicas lindas y ya había tratado de ligar con algunas

Vio a Amber charlando con sus amigas al final del pasillo, era bonita, pero tenia una actitud de "soy mejor que todos por que yo lo digo" Sin embargo aun trataba de por lo menos ver donde podía llegar

La puerta al lado de el se abrió de repente, una chica de piel pálida, cabello azabache bastante largo y ojos grises con largas pestañas

Dake se le quedo viendo un largo tiempo, la verdad era muy bonita, es como si por obligación se le tuviera que quedar mirando. La chica por otro lado sentía la mirada del chico en ella y odiaba que se le quedaran mirando

-¿Algún problema?- Le pregunto tratando de ser amigable

-Eres bonita- sonrió coqueto

Nikola sintió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, aunque luego se dio cuenta

-Gracia amiga, eres muy tierna- Quiso bromear un poco

-¿!Como¡?- Esta vez sintió sus mejillas ruborizándose

-Jajajaja- Rio un poco- Solo bromeo Casanova

Dake sonrió un poco

-Bonita y con gracia- Siguió tratando de coquetear

-Persistente y sin vergüenza

No se sentía ofendido, ella realmente tenía personalidad y era divertida

-¿Tanto que no te gustaría darme tu numero?- Muy persistente

-Tal vez cuando termine de criar a mi dragón y lance un hechizo para detener el tiempo- Podía, pero el no lo sabia

-Esperare con ansias- Dijo finalmente, de la nada saco una rosa de sus manos y se la entrego tan, tan…

"Casanova novato"-Pensó Nikola, aun así no pudo evitar que una sonrisa siguiera al recibir la flor

-Adiós mi querida- Dijo finalmente para desparecer del pasillo

Nikola se quedo mirando por donde se fue, sonrió y se llevo la rosa a la nariz- por lo menos no se rinde fácil

Kentin miro a Amber con desprecio, ahora que era "guapo" parecía lacra, con algo de perro ya que también estaba de lacra con otros chicos

-¿Debiste ir al gimnasio mucho no? ¿No podría ir contigo un día?- Pregunto coqueta

-No creo que pertenezcas ahí- refunfuño malhumorado, solo quería quitársela de encima

-Oh pero si también podemos-

-Disculpen ¿saben donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora?-Una voz interrumpió a ambos

Era una chica pequeña de tez blanca resaltando sus ojos celestes y su cabello negro degradándose a fucsia hasta sus rodillas

-¿No te parece que estamos ocupados estúpida?- Amber le lanzo veneno por la voz

-No, me parece que una sanguijuela esta pegada a un chico tratando de que la vea abrir las piernas- Respondió con simpleza

Amber abrió la boca de la pura impresión, se veía furiosa como si quisiera gritar, pero no le salieran palabras. Kentin se aguantaba una carcajada con un esfuerzo sobre humano y por dentro le estaba agradeciendo a la chica

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Kentin y la chica casi se taparon los oídos por lo chillona de esa voz

-Que si saben donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora- Le respondió como si nunca hubiera dicho nada

-Oh claro que lo se y va ah estar encantada de saber lo que me has dicho- Amenazo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-así como le encantaría saber que una alumna se insinúa a otros abiertamente e insulta a otras- Kentin casi se le sale un "Ohhhhh" ante la contestación de la chica

-Tu, pues… no puedes…- Amber se coloreo de furia- ARRGHHH- Con un gruñido y un golpe de berrinche se marcho furiosa

Se quedaron viendo un momento por donde Amber se marcho con berrinche

-Gracias- soltó de la nada Kentin

-En verdad podrías agradecerme diciéndome donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora- sonrió divertida

-Oh claro-se sintió un poco avergonzado- esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda

-Gracias- Lo miro un momento, a verdad no estaba nada mal- ¿Y como te llamas?- Pregunto

-Soy Kentin ¿y tu?-

-Anni-

La campana interrumpió la conversación anunciando el inicio de las clases

-¡Nos vemos Ken!- Grito ya desde la distancia

-Es Kentin- susurro algo molesto pero feliz de conocer a la chica

Jade regaba lentamente las flores del invernadero, hace poco había sido su traslado oficial a Sweet Amoris y lo primero que hiso fue ingresar al club de jardinería, aunque no habían muchos miembro y le vendría bien un poco de ayuda

Crck crck

Jade volteo rápidamente por el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose. Una figura salió de los arbustos hacia el centro del invernadero

Era una chica de cabello corto con algunos rizos color berenjena con reflejos magentas tenia unos extraños ojos color azul con un anillo verde alrededor de la pupila, tres pequeños lunares bajo su ojo izquierdo y de un (palabra de honor) buen cuerpo

Jade se sonrojo un poco al ver a esa chica tan linda hay, luego recordó que nunca antes la había visto

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto haciendo que la chica volteara

-¿Eh? Oh claro, perdón- sonrió apenada- Acabo de llegar a Sweet amoris, soy Galatea y pues bueno… curioseaba un poco y ahora estoy algo perdida

Jade sonrió comprendiéndola, no había estado fuera del invernadero y ahora que estudiaba ahí aun no aprendía bien los salones y lugares

-Pues estas en el invernadero, aquí es el club de jardinería- Le explico

-¿Jardinería?- Miro bien- ¿estas solo?

-Pues…- No hay muchos miembros y normalmente nos reunimos en la tarde, yo soy el único que esta aquí por tanto tiempo- No era muy abierto con las personas pero ella le agradaba

-Pero si son muchas flores- Miro alrededor- Y así terminaras perdiéndote las clases- Tenia esa manía de tratar de ayudar a todos en lo posible, pero si se aprovechaba seria mejor que corriera enserio- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto calmada

-eh- Se sintió algo apenado- La verdad si por favor- sonrió

-No hay de que, tranquilo- Tomo una regadera y se puso a ayudar a Jade sintiéndose muy a gusto a su lado

-Muchas gracias Galatea- Nadie en el instituto se había ofrecido por su voluntad a ayudarlo

-Solo dime Gala- Sonrió amigable

Armin miro el ultimo pastelillo de chocolate en la cafetería, todos los chicos se habían acabado todos los postres

"y eso que las chicas no comen"-penso aliviado, extendió su mano lentamente en su momento glorioso, apenas unos escasos 2 centímetros del paste una mano choco con la suya. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño ondulado con puntas naranjas fosforescentes y de ojos heterocromaticos uno rojo y uno dorado con pequitas y facciones que parecían de una niña

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos sin separar la mano

-Emmm, disculpa pero…- empezó la chica- voy a tomar el panquesito- no era una pregunta

-¿eh? Pero si yo llegue primero- alego Armin

-Eso no lo sabes- alego la chica

-Tu tampoco

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, como si se desafiaran con la mirada, aun sin separar la mano

-¿Por favor no podrías dármelo?- Su tono de voz cambio completamente

Oh no

La chica agrando sus pupilas y se en congio de hombros mirándolo fijamente

"¡ES LA MALDIRA IMITADORA DEL GATO CON BOTAS!"-Pensó Armin mientras se le encogía el corazón de solo verla

Rissa estaba carcajeándose internamente, su carita nunca fallaba

-Argh- Armin soltó en panquesito de mala gana y con el cejo fruncido

Rissa empezó a comer el pastel con felicidad que parecía infinita bajo la mirada curiosa de Armin

Crck

-¡Hay no!-De la mochila de Rissa callo descuidadamente su Psp roja brillante estrellándose contra el piso

Armin reconoció de inmediato el artefacto

Por suerte para Rissa solo fue un pequeño golpecito en la orilla

-¿!Es el nuevo Psp!?- El grito resonó por el area

-Shhhhh- Le callo Rissa- No están permitidos- le susurro molesta

-Y que lo digas- Saco de su bolsillo su propia Psp azul y la chica sonrió

-Valla panques y juegos…- Medito un momento- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto de repente

-Armin ¿y t-

-OH DIOS SANTO- Grito de la nada- ¡Se me hace tarde, me va a matar!- Su cara cambio a pánico y rápidamente se dio vuelta- Espero que podamos jugar un día- prácticamente salió a máxima velocidad por la cafetería

-Como te llamas- Término soltando al aire Armin

Vicktor miraba el árbol frondoso donde las iniciales "S y V" Estaban entalladas en un corazón, los recuerdos melancólicos invadían su cabeza, después de que la chica de la que se enamoro de pequeño y hasta se cambio de escuela se marcho a otro país y con un novio… vaya enserio era un veneno letal

-¿Estas bien?

Dio un pequeño salto al oir la repentina voz saliendo de la nada, se volteo con el corazón en la garganta

Era una chica baja de cabello color azabache y ojos grises mirándolo fijamente

-¿Eh?- solo atino a decir

-Bueno… -vacilo un momento- es que… te veías mal y solo quería asegurarme- dijo en voz algo baja

Vicktor se sorprendió de que una chica desconocida de acercara a alguien así como así a otra persona a curiosear

-No... no es nada- Respondió finalmente con voz suave

-Bien…- Se formo un silencio por unos largos segundos, la chica suspiro

Cruuuuuck

Las mejillas de Vicktor se volvieron completamente rojas, su estomago resonó fuertemente debido a que no había querido desayunar

-Jijiji- La pequeña risa de la chica solo ayudo a ponerlo mas rojo

Rebusco en su bolso una pequeña fuente de la cual despedía un olor delicioso

-Toma, creo que te hacen falta-

Vicktor miro las galletas frescas dentro de la fuente empezando a salivar un poco

-Luego nos vemos- La chica se retiro lentamente- Soy Marie por cierto- le dedico una bonita sonrisa

Vicktor se llevo las galletas hacia la boca

"Oh dios"- Eran las galletas mas deliciosas que había probado. Aun sentía un poco el calor en sus mejillas

"Seguramente es por mi estomago"-Se auto convenció mientras aun saboreaba las deliciosas galletas

-¡Ya llegue!- Rissa entro corriendo por una puerta de madera de aspecto demasiado antiguo con detalles de metal brillante

-Siempre tarde- un chica de unos veinte años de cabello lacio rojo sangre, palida y de ojos azules con ropa y maquillaje negro suspiro desde un escritorio tan antiguo como todo el lugar- Por suerte para ti aun no ha llegado Morgan

-¿Enserio?- su tono era de alegre infinita- ¡Bien!- Salto en su lugar- Gracias Amapola

-Es Apollimy- Le lanzo una mirada molesta y cruzada de brazos, finalmente suspiro y se dio vuelta- Vámonos se hace tarde

Escondido entre la antigua biblioteca bajaron por unas escaleras de mármol brillante hasta una gran sala llena de estantes con libros de todos tamaños y colores, instrumentos raros, mesas con apuntes sueltos, pequeños frasquitos llenos de líquidos coloridos y en el centro una pequeña mesa de café con sillones elegantes a su alrededor habían varias chicas y un hombre de cabellos cafés largos sentados

-Hasta que llegas-Nikola se burlo sentada desde el sofá

-Solo 10 minutos es un record- Rous dijo divertida

-Lo bueno es que eres "responsable y puntual"- Se medio burlo igual Anni

-Jajajaja como si alguna vez yo hubiera dicho eso- respondió Rissa mientras se acomodaba en un sofá aparte

-Seria mejor si empezáramos- Sugirió Gala bebiendo calmada un te

-Gala tiene razón- Un hombre de unos 23 años de cabellos azabaches claros y largos vestido de forma antigua apareció de la nada con semblante relajado pero serio

-Así nunca asenderee a experta- Aqua hacia un tierno puchero

-¡Eh! Que no eres la única- se quejo Marie al lado

-En esta clase aprenderemos sobre animales míticos ¿cierto?- Ana dijo con felicidad desbordando

-Yo quiero un dragon…-Airyn se hallaba prácticamente en su mundo sin prestar atención a nadie

BUM

Una onda de color café atravesó la sala haciendo resonar las cosas y callando a todas

Dimitry dejo de hacer brillar su dedo para mirarlas fijamente a cada una

-Es una lastima que ninguna pueda aprender si no se callan, llegan a tiempo o se concentran- Las sermoneo

Todas se pusieron automáticamente derechas en silencio y con concentración total

-Bien, mientras esperamos a los demás, les diré algunos antiguas dialectos que los primeros hechiceros utilizaban en la época medieval- Apollimy le paso cuidadosamente un libro café y grueso –Después de todo esta magia no es fácil de aprender…


End file.
